mha_evolutionfandomcom-20200213-history
Thunder Palace
Description Thunder Palace '( ''雷の宮殿, Kaminari no Kyūden ) is a mixed quirk, melded by both Sound and Vibration Quirks in a Quirk Marriage. Though a bit disappointed she was concieved for business purposes, she felt loved nonetheless as she advanced in her discovered quirk at the age of five. Thunder Palace is activated when apparent, glowing tattoos of blue appear on her body. There are several places in which the tattoos appear. (In the pictures below). The initial force of which her quirk can burst is a simple '''overcharge. The tattoos on her body at first are a dull blue-turned glowing, and can be "charged" in several ways: self-inflicted strikes to the area, or hits gained during combat to the area, to a certain capacity. As it "charges" the amount of power put into the strike can be fired back towards the objective in mind. For example, if person A was to hit Rae within any area of her body, that applied attack pressure could be exerted back with force, come combat and voluntary movement that Rae chooses to strike back, either that instant, or allow the consecutiveness of the hits to charge up, before released it in a burst that both deafens those within a mile circumference, and shakes the very foundation of which they stand upon. mha2.png mha-rae2.png * Rolling Thunder ''(ローリング・サンダー, Rōringu Sandā ): Sound projections, exhaust to the vocal period. Can be used several times at short range - to effectively deafen opponents, long range - to cause havoc/distract opponents. * '''Amplified Rolling Thunder/ART '(アート, Āto): Powerful explosive boom, can either aid from the lungs to lengthen RT. * Tempest ''(嵐, Arashi ): Using her hands, Rae can focus her quirk into her hands and when coming to a close, the sound clap could be used at close range, creating various "booms" in hand-to-hand combat. Meant to cause distortion. * '''Leveler' (レベラー, Reberā): ''Rae has enhancers in her boots, along her shins and soles, and the gloves, located in the palm of her hand, back of her hand, and fingers. When concentrated, Rae can build up momentum and take off in order to charge her attack, and when at full capacity, rings of blue form around her eyes and she jumps into the air, doing a bit of somersaults before crashing down, using the vibration to level the ground within at least a three mile circumference. Weaknesses '''Overcharge' can cause the bodily fuctions and movement to halt for a certain period of time, thus incapacitating the user. So the short bursts that can be handed out, are more excessive and less likely to break down the user's body, unlike the capacity breaker, which is used for dire, last minute situations, which can only be used twice, with a five second time period, and if not used within that time period, the charge ceases, and must be built up to again. Going over the double-limit - if used - can cause muscles to tear, and body to deteriorate faster, causing less time for reaction and thinking. Not to mention, the continuous attacks on her body can cause extreme swelling, bruising, soreness, and can quite possibly be put out of commission. Whatever Rae recieves, she can dish back out, however, she still feels the pain of what she was dished out, and if she is inable to use the Overcharge, it only grows worse for wear when she has to build it back up. Overuse can cause extreme fatigue. Strenuous use of''' Rolling Thunder''' can cause loss of voice, scarring the tissue, a bruise forming around her neck. Internal damage from overuse of ART, bruising from continuous strikes to the chest ( either self-inflicted or recieving ), or possible fractures/breaks, depending on charge. Tempest and Leveler can cause nerve compression, extreme bruising, and prevent partial use of hands or legs for a considerate amount of time, just to the point where it pained during all movement, still able to move though. Approved by Andikins Category:Quirk